


PROMISE TO KEEP

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur kept his promise so Gwen made one of her own.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> PROMPT 21 PROMISE<br/>-<br/><b>A/N: </b>This just felt like a ‘canon’ prompt and it came out really short..</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMISE TO KEEP

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: PROMISE TO KEEP**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur kept his promise so Gwen made one of her own.  
 **Warnings: none**  
 **Word Count:** 147  
 **Prompt:** PROMPT 21 PROMISE  
 **Author's Notes:** This just felt like a ‘canon’ prompt and it came out really short.. 

 

**PROMISE TO KEEP**

 “When I am King it will be different. We can be together.”

  
That was his promise. He made it after she had been accused of enchanting him. Gwen believed him. 

  
He trusted her then

  
He was King now. She had betrayed him and he had exiled her. She was back and they were to be married in the morning. 

  
Did he really trust her now?

  
Gwen looked at the dress lying on the bed. She had sewn it months ago. That seemed like a lifetime ago. She wasn’t the girl full of hope and dreams anymore. She was a woman who was afraid to hope and she no longer dreamed as she did.

  
The real question: did she trust herself?

  
The only thing she could do was promise to try to be the Queen he deserved. That was her promise to keep as he had kept his.


End file.
